Silêncio de Rosas
by Lotte Dot
Summary: O beijo de Gwen não chegou a quebrar o feitiço. Slash. Spoilers para o ep. 2.10, "Sweet Dreams".


Merlin o amava.

Daquilo, tinha certeza.

Se todo aquele tempo servindo o príncipe, acompanhando-o a cada passo dado em direção ao trono, protegendo-o até o dia em que ele finalmente seria coroado rei, significara alguma coisa, então era aquilo.

Todos os dias, as tarefas, as farpas trocadas, as feridas que marcavam suas mãos desde o primeiro dia em que limpara a armadura de Arthur, os poucos elogios e muitas reclamações ouvidas todas as semanas, tudo aquilo servia apenas para lhe dar aquela única certeza.

Amava o príncipe, e de formas que iamf além da lealdade esperadaf de um servo por seu futuro rei.

Amava-o com uma intensidade que ainda o surpreendia sempre que Arthur lhe direcionava o olhar. Que lhe permitia sorrir mesmo quando o príncipe estava em seus piores dias. Dias em que o Arthur que conhecera ao chegar em Camelot voltava à superfície – ainda que, com o passar dos meses, aquilo acontecesse cada vez menos. E, mesmo nesses momentos, Merlin ainda encontrava forças para permanecer ao lado dele, para continuar protegendo-o, moldando-o. Amando-o.

Era algo maior do que ele, que encontrava forças para perdoar os piores defeitos, as palavras mais cruéis, quando Merlin já estava pronto para desistir. Era uma certeza que, em silêncio, carregava todos os dias, todos os momentos ao lado ou longe do príncipe. Que o tempo o ensinara a aceitar com resignação.

E, se no começo não fora fácil suportar as conseqüências daquela certeza – _ele não pode, não quer, é impossível_ –, o tempo havia sido ferramenta essencial para aliviar suas dores, fortalecendo-o diante do inevitável. Ensinando-o a guardá-la sob chaves que fizera desaparecer, para nunca serem encontradas.

Aquela certeza era latente, presente em cada influxo de ar que preenchia seus pulmões, confundindo-se com sua magia, fortalecendo-o e enfraquecendo-o, guardada num invólucro de silêncio.

Ignorá-la não ficara _fácil_ com o passar dos dias, dos meses, dos diferentes rostos sem nome – homens, mulheres – que às vezes encontrava pelas manhãs, sob os lençóis reais. Apenas tornara-se uma dormência constante que estava ali, que reconhecia todos os dias para então poder seguir em frente com suas tarefas.

Uma dormência que às vezes latejava mais forte, que às vezes o deixava ofegante, como quando um daqueles rostos – mesmo sem nunca tê-lo encontrado sob os lençóis que trocava todos os dias – ganhara um nome. _Gwen_. Doce Gwen, que também guardava um lugar especial em seu coração e a quem nunca conseguiria dirigir qualquer sentimento negativo. Talvez o destino soubesse disso. E talvez por esse motivo a tivesse escolhido.

Quando o latejar voltara à intensidade a que estava habituado, permitindo-lhe respirar novamente, _pensar_, percebera que não havia alguém melhor para seu futuro rei. E permitira que seu escudo protetor passasse a abarcar também a futura rainha, mesmo que nunca fosse amá-la como a ele. Nem como Arthur de certo a amava.

Por essa razão, Merlin soube imediatamente o que teria de fazer quando Lady Vivian – que chegara a Camelot como uma simples brisa e se transformara numa tempestade prestes a destruir a cidade – enfeitiçou seu príncipe. Quando o dragão lhe falou sobre uma força capaz de subjugar até mesmo a magia. Quando se deu conta de quem seria a responsável por quebrar encantos dessa vez, e o que um beijo significaria.

_Guinevere._

Não seria fácil – aquela dormência já começava a palpitar novamente –, mas nada era desde que se dera conta do que sentia por Arthur.

Afinal, o futuro rei vinha antes de qualquer outra coisa. Inclusive seu criado.

* * *

Quando Gwen adentrou a tenda com uma expressão determinada, Merlin imediatamente se recolheu às sombras às suas costas, em silêncio.

Com ouvidos cheios de ruído e olhos em algo muito mais distante do que suas mãos, cruzadas à frente do corpo, Merlin se retirou daquela tenda, do que estava para acontecer, daquela luta ridícula, de _Camelot_. Deixou-se divagar para longe dali, qualquer lugar, esperando que o destino concretizasse seus próprios planos.

Talvez por isso, demorou a perceber que algo estava errado.

"Arthur, eu—"

"Guinevere," o tom de reprovação era óbvio, "eu realmente não acho que essa seja a forma mais _adequada_ de me pedir desculpas."

Merlin sentiu sua respiração falhar.

"Mas—"

"Se minha querida Vivian—"

"_Vivian_?", Gwen engasgou, encarando o príncipe à sua frente com olhos ligeiramente arregalados, como se não o reconhecesse. Merlin não poderia culpá-la. Até descobrir sobre o feitiço, ele se sentira exatamente daquele jeito quanto às atitudes de Arthur.

"_Lady_ Vivian, sim. A dama a quem você deveria estar _servindo_, se não estou enganado?" Merlin retraiu-se diante do tom ácido e do semblante abatido da amiga. "A razão dessa luta? Eu não acredito que ela ficaria muito feliz se…"

Enquanto Arthur se perdia em argumentos cheios de falsa paixão, Gwen lançava um olhar desesperado em direção a Merlin, que estava tão perdido quanto ela. Com lábios trêmulos, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou uma única lágrima escorrer de olhos marejados antes de dar as costas ao príncipe e correr.

Arthur observou-a ir com perplexidade, os lábios entreabertos em choque. Ele permaneceu naquela posição ainda por alguns instantes, antes de uma expressão de fúria tomar conta de seu rosto, os lábios crispados em desagrado.

"_Merlin_!"

Mordendo o lábio inferior, completamente inseguro agora que seu plano obviamente falhara, o criado deu um passo à frente, ficando ao alcance da vista do príncipe.

"Alteza?"

"O que _raios_ foi isso?", Arthur vociferou, encarando-o com a testa franzida.

"Eu… eu não sei."

_Por que não funcionou? Você ama Gwen, eu sei que ama!_ Merlin queria gritar.

Suspirando longamente, Arthur baixou a cabeça, as mãos apoiadas na cintura, obviamente tentando se acalmar. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, em que Merlin continuou se sentindo como se o chão sob seus pés tivesse desaparecido repentinamente, ele meneou a cabeça como se afastasse algum inseto, pequenas mexas loiras caindo sobre sua testa suada, antes de voltar a encarar o servo.

"Só venha me ajudar com essa maldita armadura. Minha dama já esperou tempo demais."

Hesitante, o criado se aproximou. Com mãos ágeis, já habituadas aos movimentos, vestiu seu mestre adequadamente, enquanto sua mente fervilhava desesperadamente. Ele não podia voltar àquela arena. Não daquele jeito.

Enquanto Arthur embainhava mais uma vez sua espada, Merlin se afastou para pegar o elmo. Ao voltar, ofereceu a última peça que faltava com dedos ligeiramente trêmulos. O príncipe a recebeu com uma versão abobalhada de seu verdadeiro sorriso, que o criado conhecia tão bem

"Bem, Merlin… deseje-me sorte!"

Antes que realmente pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Arthur já lhe tinha dado as costas e começado a afastar-se. Sentindo seu corpo tremer – _ele não pode morrer desse jeito, não depois de tudo que já aconteceu, não, não, não_ –, Merlin não pensou antes de fazer.

"Alteza!"

Parando próximo à entrada, Arthur se virou. Quando o criado continuou calado, remexendo-se inquietamente onde estava parado enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que é, Merlin? Vamos, fale logo! Minha Senhora está esperando!"

Com passos hesitantes, Merlin se aproximou e, parando à sua frente, lentamente se curvou. Sem erguer os olhos, temendo o que encontraria, alcançou a mão livre do príncipe, que repousava sobre o castão da espada, envolveu-a devagar com as suas e, com tal reverência que, até então, nunca dispensara nem mesmo ao Rei, trouxe-a de encontro aos seus lábios, beijando-lhe o dorso.

Fechando os olhos, Merlin sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Manteve o contato por alguns instantes, enquanto silenciosamente torcia que um milagre fizesse aquele maldito encanto desaparecer.

Abrindo os olhos, Merlin sussurrou roucamente, seus lábios ainda roçando a pele frágil dos dedos de Arthur.

"Boa sorte," _por favor, não vá_, "meu senhor."

Temendo a reação do príncipe e, principalmente, o que aconteceria se o deixasse ir, Merlin permaneceu curvado como estava, sem soltá-lo. Para sua surpresa, poucos instantes depois, a mão de Arthur comprimiu as suas, ainda trêmulas, com força.

"Merlin?"

O tom ofegante e confuso fez o criado erguer-se de imediato, e o que encontrou foi uma expressão de dor. O elmo emitiu um baque seco ao ir de encontro com o chão, enquanto o príncipe oscilava sobre as próprias pernas, como se prestes a cair. Merlin instintivamente se aproximou, enlaçando o braço que tinha livre ao redor do ombro de Arthur, sustentando-o, ainda que com alguma dificuldade, devido à armadura.

Quando o príncipe curvou-se para frente, Merlin amparou seu peso, sentindo uma mão enluvada agarrar-se à sua cintura com tal força que provavelmente encontraria marcas em sua pele mais tarde.

"Arthur?", Merlin chamou-o, preocupado, impedido de encará-lo pela posição em que estavam.

"O que", o príncipe ofegou, emitindo um gemido baixo ao tentar mover-se, "_o que_ eu estou fazendo?"

Uma súbita onda de alívio tomou conta do criado, fazendo suas pernas enfraquecerem momentaneamente. _Será…?_

"Você está em um duelo com o Rei Olaf, Alteza… até a morte." Merlin hesitou. "Provavelmente com algumas costelas quebradas. E perdendo."

O príncipe engasgou, finalmente erguendo o rosto para encará-lo, os olhos azuis arregalados e confusos.

"Mas _por quê_—"

Mas ele foi interrompido pelo soar do sinal de que a luta estava para recomeçar. Com o coração agitado, Merlin encontrou o olhar do príncipe mais uma vez.

"Você precisa voltar, Arthur", murmurou, relutante. _Não vá._

Observando-o intensamente por um momento, como se decorasse suas feições, Arthur enfim assentiu e, suprimindo outro gemido, ergueu-se sozinho mais uma vez. Merlin abaixou-se e, recolhendo o elmo, entregou-o com uma expressão aflita.

"Por favor… tenha cuidado", o sussurro deixou seus lábios antes que pudesse evitar. "E ganhe, meu senhor."

Com um sorriso fraco, o príncipe assentiu e soltou sua mão, afastando-se a passos decididos. Só então Merlin se deu conta de que ele a havia segurado todo aquele tempo. Encarou os próprios dedos por alguns instantes, perguntando-se o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que ele tinha_feito_?

Ouvindo a platéia aclamar novamente, indicando que Arthur voltara à arena, Merlin respirou fundo e, cerrando os punhos, afastou-se a passos apressados. Aquela não era a hora para ponderar.

Com o coração agitado e um nó na garganta, assistiu a toda a luta plenamente consciente de que, qualquer que fosse o resultado, Camelot sofreria as conseqüências daquele duelo. Aquele sentimento a que se habituara tanto tempo atrás agora o sufocava, temendo não pelo príncipe ou possíveis guerras, mas por _Arthur_.

_Por favor, por favor…_ era tudo em que conseguia pensar.

E, quando suas pequenas preces enfim foram atendidas, só teve tempo de suspirar aliviado antes de se esconder em meio à multidão, fugindo do olhar de Arthur, que obviamente buscava alguém nas arquibancadas, alheio à expressão apaixonada de Lady Vivian. Gwen não estava em lugar algum.

Enquanto se afastava da arena, Merlin lançou um último olhar em direção ao príncipe, sorrindo com orgulho ao vê-lo sendo abraçado por Olaf. Aquele Arthur que conhecera tanto tempo atrás, quando sequer tinha idéia de que viria a amar alguém como o amava naquele momento, não poderia estar mais distante dali.

* * *

Naturalmente, a vitória de Arthur e o fim bem sucedido da reunião dos cinco reinos para assinar o tratado de paz ensejaram mais uma comemoração dentro do palácio. Comida à vontade enchia longas mesas de madeira, enquanto nobres e servos se misturavam em meio à música e à bebida. Sentado em seu trono com um sorriso satisfeito, Uther observava os festejos.

Merlin aproveitou a movimentação para passar despercebido, dirigindo-se à cozinha, onde ocupou seu tempo ajudando com o banquete improvisado e conversando com as cozinheiras, grandes matronas com um instinto maternal particularmente forte por criados "magrinhos e fracos". Merlin era uma de suas vítimas favoritas, e o garoto não podia reclamar - elas sempre garantiam uma ceia farta para Gaius e ele.

Todo o tempo, fingiu não estar evitando os andares superiores do castelo, ou um nobre em particular. Não sabia bem _por que_ estava fugindo; afinal, não era como se o que acontecera mais cedo fosse passar em branco, especialmente considerando que magia estava envolvida e Arthur provavelmente percebera.

Ainda assim, o que acontecera na tenda… Merlin queria guardar aquele momento para si, por menor que fosse, mesmo que não soubesse explicá-lo – ou se _recusasse_ a aceitar as explicações que aquela parte tão bem escondida de si, onde sua magia e seus sentimentos mais íntimos se confundiam, tentava criar. Recusava-se a alimentar esperanças.

Contudo, o cansaço inevitavelmente o alcançou, e foi com membros doloridos e leves sermões das cozinheiras que finalmente se dirigiu aos aposentos de Gaius, consolado apenas pelo fato de a hora já ter avançado consideravelmente – tempo suficiente para Arthur ser examinado pelo médico da corte e ir de encontro ao pai para as comemorações, onde sua presença provavelmente estava sendo solicitada.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, encontrou o já tão conhecido laboratório em completa escuridão.

"Gaius?"

Não obtendo resposta, Merlin suspirou aliviado. Ainda que, mais cedo, tivesse explicado a Gaius o que o dragão lhe dissera sobre como quebrar o encanto, o mentor provavelmente exigiria os detalhes ao encontrá-lo e, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era a sua cama e uma noite de descanso.

Afastando-se da porta e guiado pela lua alta, cuja luz adentrava pelas janelas, Merlin encontrou uma vela usada e, sem hesitar, sussurrou as palavras necessárias, acendendo-a de imediato. O pequeno feixe de luz guiou-o pelas escadas até seu quarto, cuja porta estava entreaberta.

Fechando-a atrás de si, em seguida usou um pouco da cera quente para pregar a vela à velha cabeceira de madeira. Encarando a pequena chama por alguns instantes, Merlin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, oscilando onde estava parado enquanto o cansaço tomava conta do resto de seu corpo. Lentamente iniciando o processo de tirar a jaqueta, voltou a abrir os olhos e começou a virar-se em direção à cama. E só então os viu.

Repousando sobre seu travesseiro. Uma única rosa – as pétalas rubras tão escuras àquela luz, a vela flamejante projetando sombras sobre elas, que mais pareciam uma mancha negra sobre seu travesseiro velho – e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, com seu nome escrito.

Merlin hesitou, os punhos contraindo-se e relaxando ao lado do corpo antes de finalmente se curvar. Deixando a flor onde estava, como se fosse um vidro frágil capaz de quebrar ao menor toque, alcançou, em vez disso, o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, abrindo-o com dedos desajeitados.

_Alguém me disse que flores eram uma boa maneira de expressar sentimentos._

Merlin engoliu em seco. Não havia qualquer assinatura, mas já havia reconhecido a caligrafia no momento em que vira seu nome rabiscado à frente. Lançou outro olhar receoso em direção à flor.

"Eu queria agradecer…," com um sobressalto, Merlin virou-se abruptamente em direção à porta, sentindo o coração agitado subir à garganta, "pelo que você fez hoje."

E, certamente, ali estava Arthur, parado entre a cômoda e a esquina mais afastada do quarto. Praticamente só conseguia ver sua silhueta, então deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que a pequena chama da vela o alcançasse. O príncipe aproximou-se com alguns passos, permitindo que o criado o visse melhor. As mexas loiras pareciam fogo sob a luz bruxuleante, e Merlin sentiu uma súbita vontade de tocá-las.

"Agradecer?", sussurrou, tentando controlar a respiração ligeiramente ofegante. Em sua mão, comprimiu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho sem se dar conta.

Arthur assentiu, mas não com aquela convicção tão típica do príncipe de Camelot, cujos movimentos eram sempre firmes e decisivos.

"Sim", ele acrescentou desnecessariamente, antes de lançar um olhar distraído ao redor do quarto, sem realmente enxergá-lo. "Se você não tivesse—"

Mas Merlin já estava meneando a cabeça com insistência.

"Eu não fiz nada, Alteza, eu—"

"_Merlin._"

O chamado imponente foi o suficiente para calá-lo. Seus olhos, que sem perceber haviam passado a encarar o pedaço de chão que o separava do príncipe, imediatamente se ergueram, e dessa vez não havia qualquer hesitação no rosto de seu mestre ou em seu tom de voz, olhos azuis ardendo com certa ferocidade, o maxilar contraído resolutamente. De repente, Merlin sentiu-se pregado ao chão, encurralado por aquele olhar.

"Gaius me contou."

Merlin imaginou que seus olhos tivessem se arregalado estupidamente, pois, com um suspiro, o príncipe baixou a cabeça e correu uma das mãos entre os cabelos loiros – um nítido gesto de cansaço.

"Eu não sou idiota, Merlin", ele falou quando voltou a encará-lo, mas não havia calor em suas palavras, apenas exaustão. "Não é como se eu, de repente, tivesse esquecido tudo o que eu fiz…", um pequeno estremecimento de nojo, "a forma como eu _agi_ esses dias."

O príncipe desviou o olhar para algo além de Merlin, obviamente constrangido.

"Eu queria _poder_ esquecer", ele murmurou, "e meu pai pode estar distraído com o banquete agora, mas é só uma questão de tempo até…" Vendo-o suspirar mais uma vez, Merlin não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele tom quase… derrotado não combinava com seu príncipe.

Abruptamente, Arthur voltou a encará-lo com o mesmo fervor de antes, seus lábios crispando-se.

"O que _importa_ é que eu lembro tudo que eu senti sob esse… esse _feitiço_", cuspiu a palavra com nojo. "Eu lembro que tudo parecia… falso, superficial. Gaius não precisava ter me dito que era tudo magia, Merlin. Eu _sabia_."

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, perscrutando o criado com olhos azuis atentos, como se procurando algo, ou esperando que o outro se pronunciasse. Merlin não se atreveu, mantendo os lábios selados.

"Meu pai nunca vai saber de nada disso, é claro. Eu prometi a Gaius – não que fosse realmente necessário." Arthur franziu a testa de repente, parecendo encarar o nada. "Eu tenho que admitir, aquele beijo de Gwen fez muito mais sentido depois que Gaius me explicou como quebrar o encanto." As linhas de sua expressão suavizaram ao encontrar o olhar aflito de Merlin. "Aquilo foi idéia sua, não foi?"

Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Eu—", parou para pigarrear quando sua voz falhou. "Eu só…" Merlin deixou o olhar recair sobre o chão novamente. "Eu achei que você amasse Gwen, Alteza", as últimas palavras foram sussurradas, tentando atravessar o amargor em sua garganta.

A risada baixa, ainda que fraca, surpreendeu-o. Erguendo o olhar incrédulo, encontrou olhos azuis brilhando com diversão e algo mais que não soube identificar.

"Só você, Merlin", o príncipe comentou, soando quase gentil – bem diferente da zombaria a que o criado estava acostumado.

"Mas você e Gwen… vocês dois estavam—", gaguejou.

Enquanto o outro se esforçava para se expressar e falhava miseravelmente, Arthur o observava com atenção, os cantos dos lábios ligeiramente curvados em um sorriso afetivo. Vendo a dificuldade dele, contudo, decidiu interromper.

"Merlin."

Quando toda a atenção de seu confuso criado estava sobre si, Arthur assentiu.

"Eu sinto um carinho grande por Guinevere, é verdade." Merlin tentou ignorar o nó crescente em sua garganta ao vê-lo adquirir um olhar distante, como se Gwen estivesse dentro daquele quarto com eles, sorrindo do jeito que só ela era capaz, adorável e exalando aquela natureza gentil que atraía o olhar de todos; que fora capaz de atrair a atenção do próprio príncipe de Camelot. "Gwen, ela é… talvez, com um pouco mais de tempo, eu realmente…", mas ele hesitou ao ver o criado se afastar em direção à cama, fechando os olhos. "Mas, no fim, não foi ela quem quebrou o feitiço, Merlin."

Dando-lhe as costas, o outro imediatamente ficou imóvel. Mesmo à meia luz, Arthur pôde enxergar a linha de seus ombros enrijecendo sob as roupas, o corpo tenso.

"Arthur…"

"Não minta para mim."

Arthur observou-o inspirar longamente, como se estivesse se preparando para um longo discurso – ou para receber um golpe.

"Meu senhor, eu não fiz nada. Você certamente percebeu que foi Gwen quem—"

"Eu _sei_ o que eu senti quando ela me beijou, Merlin", Arthur o cortou com irritação, os punhos cerrados. "E eu sei o que eu senti quando _você_…"

Hesitou ao perceber que o garoto de cabelos negros tremia sob a luz flamejante da vela. O príncipe imediatamente se aproximou mais alguns passos, encarando fixamente as costas do outro. Estavam tão próximos agora que, se estendesse um braço, poderia tocá-lo.

"Merlin, você não pode me dizer o que eu sinto. E eu _sei_ que—"

"O quê, Alteza?"

A interrupção brusca o surpreendeu, fazendo-o se calar.

"O que você sabe, Arthur? Ou melhor, _acha_ que sabe?"

Arthur se retraiu diante do tom agressivo, mas não recuou, esperando que Merlin se virasse para encará-lo. Ele não o fez. Quando continuou, seu corpo continuava a tremer, a voz rouca.

"Por favor, não venha dizer que você _me_ ama."

"E se eu disser?", o príncipe desafiou, irritado com o tom de zombaria das palavras.

Suas palavras foram recebidas com uma risada seca e sem humor, tão cheia de incredulidade e auto-recriminação que Arthur franziu o cenho. Merlin baixou a cabeça e balançou-a de um lado para o outro lentamente, como se a idéia fosse absurda demais para absorver.

"Por favor, meu senhor. Não diga mais nada. Você já me agradeceu, então agora nós dois podemos dormir e esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu."

"Será que você não _entende_? Hoje, na tenda… quando você… Merlin, foi como se tudo tivesse ficado mais claro. Como se alguém tivesse tirado um véu dos meus olhos." Engoliu em seco, desejando mais do que nunca poder erguer o braço e tocá-lo, mas com medo de que aquilo provocasse ainda mais o criado. "Merlin, foi como se eu estivesse vendo você nitidamente pela primeira vez. E eu não posso voltar atrás agora que eu tenho isso. Eu _não_ _quero_voltar atrás."

Quando a única resposta que obteve foi o som da respiração descompassada de Merlin, Arthur respirou fundo, tentando conter a própria inquietação.

"Eu não _posso_ esquecer o que aconteceu hoje." Silêncio. "Olhe para mim!"

Como se atingido por um choque, Merlin de repente voltou à vida, virando-se para encarar o príncipe com um sobressalto, e a expressão aflita em seu rosto imediatamente acalmou a irritação de Arthur. Os olhos azuis, uma tonalidade mais escura que os seus, estavam marejados, linhas de dor contornando-os. Seus lábios crispados tremiam ligeiramente, como se tentassem conter uma torrente de palavras indesejadas.

A angústia dele era tão óbvia que Arthur inconscientemente se aproximou um passo, erguendo as mãos sem ao menos saber o que pretendia fazer com elas, mas no mesmo instante Merlin se afastou com uma estranha urgência, seus movimentos convulsivos e desnorteados, até que suas pernas se chocaram com a cama às suas costas. Ele o encarava com a respiração ofegante, um sorriso auto-depreciativo desenhado em seu rosto pálido.

"Você pede compreensão, meu senhor, quando eu já entendo tão perfeitamente?" Seu sorriso entristeceu. "Quando eu convivo há tanto tempo com essa mesma fraqueza? Eu sei o que é amar e não poder tocar. Todos os dias, eu vejo você e esses… _sentimentos_ ainda estão aqui, crescendo, quando eles nem deveriam existir. Eu sei, Arthur, há tanto tempo, e você não tem idéia de como dói." Seus olhos recaíram sobre a rosa, ainda sobre o seu travesseiro. "Mas eu só sou um servo. Eu aprendi a viver com isso. Demorou, mas passou a doer menos."

"Então _por quê_?", Arthur sussurrou roucamente. "Se você sabe, melhor do que eu… por que agora você não quer—"

Outra risada curta e sem humor o interrompeu. Merlin voltou a encará-lo com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Não é questão de _querer_, Arthur. Eu quero, eu quero tanto que às vezes é só nisso que eu consigo pensar. Você aqui, na minha frente… eu ainda estou com a sensação que vou acordar de um sonho a qualquer momento." O príncipe imediatamente franziu o cenho, prestes a dizer algo, mas Merlin não deixou. "Mas você está esquecendo uma coisa. Olhe para mim e para você. Eu sou um _servo_, meu senhor. Com Gwen, você ainda pode tentar mudar as coisas quando for rei. O que eu posso esperar de um futuro ao seu lado?"

"Eu amo _você_, Merlin!", Arthur quase gritou, sua expressão irritada.

"E eu amo você, mas isso não significa nada", o criado rebateu com uma expressão abatida. Ele tentou sorrir. "Ou você acha que os bardos vão cantar sobre nós dois? Que alguém quer saber de um rei que ama outro homem? Porque é isso que você vai ser daqui a alguns anos, Arthur. E Camelot vai exigir uma rainha e herdeiros. Não existe lugar para mim na sua vida, a não ser como seu servo."

Enquanto o garoto de cabelos negros falava, Arthur meneava a cabeça, olhos azuis brilhando com perplexidade.

"Merlin, por favor…"

O criado tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto apenas se contorceu em uma leve expressão de dor.

"Eu não tenho nada para oferecer a você, meu senhor." Fez um gesto vago em direção à porta. "Agora, por favor… Eu só quero dormir."

E, sem querer ver a reação do príncipe, deu-lhe as costas novamente, encarando a flor sobre seu travesseiro. Sem perceber, apertava com força o pedaço de pergaminho que ainda estava em sua mão, esperando pelo sinal de que seu mestre finalmente havia entendido a mensagem. Longos instantes de silêncio se arrastaram até finalmente ouvir o som abafado de passos se afastando, seguido do suave _clic_ da porta ao ser fechada.

Curvando-se, Merlin finalmente pegou a rosa e trouxe-a próxima ao rosto, inalando o perfume e sentindo a textura aveludada das pétalas contra sua pele.

Somente naquele momento – sozinho em seu quarto, com as duas únicas lembranças físicas do que acabara de acontecer em suas mãos trêmulas, a respiração começando a falhar como se estivesse correndo há horas –, só então Merlin se deixou desmoronar. Sentindo-se fraco, cambaleou até encontrar apoio na parede mais próxima.

O nó em sua garganta doía, fazendo-o engolir compulsivamente, buscando alívio. Seu estômago se revoltava, lágrimas de dor acumulando-se em seus olhos antes de finalmente escorrerem. Sentia como se estivesse engasgando com o próprio ar. O pergaminho e a flor escorregaram de seus dedos entorpecidos.

_Eu amo você!_

A lembrança lhe veio de súbito, parecendo deixar um rasgo no meio de seus pensamentos. Um gemido baixo deixou seus lábios enquanto abraçava o próprio abdome. Três palavras, e a dormência agora era um latejar lancinante que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo, espalhando tremores por onde passava. Três palavras que derrubaram todas as suas defesas, abrindo todas as portas que trancara ao redor daquele segredo. Estava tudo destruído, e agora teria de reconstruir tudo do zero e fingir que aquela conversa em seu quarto nunca acontecera.

"Gaius…", o sussurro deixou seus lábios, mesmo sabendo que o chamado era inútil. O médico não estava ali e provavelmente não estaria por algum tempo.

Merlin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava prestes a se deixar cair no chão, ali mesmo onde estava, quando, para sua surpresa, braços o envolveram e o afastaram da parede, suportando a maior parte de seu peso. Um suspiro aliviado deixou seus lábios.

"Quando é que você vai aprender, Merlin? Eu nunca ouço os seus conselhos."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, o hálito quente próximo ao seu ouvido parecendo queimar sua pele. Virando-se lentamente, Merlin encontrou o que já esperava, olhos azuis e alertas encarando-o com tal intensidade que era como se quisessem pregá-lo ao chão.

Quando tentou sair do círculo formado pelos braços ao seu redor, eles apenas o envolveram com mais força, levando-o de encontro ao príncipe, suas mãos presas entre seu corpo e o dele.

"Arthur…", sussurrou com um tom derrotado, fechando os olhos. Exausto. _Por favor_, era tudo em que conseguia pensar. Sabia que não conseguiria resistir uma segunda vez.

"Cale a boca, Merlin."

E então ele o beijou.

Uma das mãos que envolviam sua cintura agora tocava o seu rosto delicadamente. Com reverência. Como se Merlin fosse quebrar ao menor toque. Lembrou-se subitamente da rosa que deixara cair, mas a lembrança não durou muito, perdendo-se em meio ao perfume e ao calor que eram tão Arthur; que agora o envolviam em um casulo quente, fazendo a dormência desaparecer pela primeira vez em meses.

Quando enfim se separaram, lábios machucados e respiração ofegante, trocaram um pequeno sorriso cúmplice. Sua pele parecia anormalmente quente sob os dedos de Arthur, que agora enxugavam seu rosto. Fechando mais uma vez os olhos, Merlin deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do príncipe e inspirou longamente, tentando guardar o aroma que o envolvia na memória; tentando esquecer tudo naquele momento, exceto pelas mãos quentes em suas costas.

"O que você está fazendo, Arthur?", murmurou contra o tecido macio da túnica branca que ele vestia.

Um pequeno beijo pousou em sua testa. Merlin pôde sentir o sorriso dele contra a sua pele.

"Fazendo um futuro como eu quero."

Enlaçando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Arthur e abraçando-o com força, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Merlin se permitiu começar a criar esperanças.

Esperanças de que o destino sorriria para eles dali para frente.

* * *

_Don't let me out of your arms for now.  
_(Regina Spektor)


End file.
